Plague Australia
by TEENDEVIL
Summary: Chapter 2 finished!A teenager called Eric finds himself in the middle of the zombie plague that is sweeping the world. He searches for other survivors, and realises that he cannot be emotional if he is to survive.
1. The Night Before

PLAGUE AUSTRALIA

_Note-This is my first fanfic so please do feel free to give me advice and express your real opinions about my story._

**THE NIGHT BEFORE**

Eric Stone sat on the bench on the front porch of his house. He looked at the green grass and the clean cars which lined the homes of Hill Street. He watched the children playing Hopscotch on the road, and smiled to himself. This was paradise. He found it was a great relief from his High School troubles and his teenage problems. Life at fifteen was okay.

Later that night, as he sat with his family watching television, an alert suddenly blocked out the show they were watching. It was an alert. It came up with a flashing symbol, and a newsreader announced-

"A mysterious plague is sweeping America, and many other parts of the world. What started as a riot has now spread into a massive massacre, as many people line the streets, trying to kill anyone alive. They have been dubbed _zombies _because of their behaviour, which appears to involve eating flesh. This is not a hoax, and the following images are completely authentic."

It showed clips of people running down the street, some of them covered in blood. There were people screaming as these 'zombies' attacked them, and bit them on the neck. Blood streamed from their necks and they collapsed on the ground, only to be attacked by more 'zombies'. The clip ended. The newsreader came on again.

"The virus is said to have reached some parts of Australia, and scientists are doing their best to quarantine it. It is suggested that everyone should stay inside, lock their doors and windows, and keep out of view of people on the street."

"Oh my god" Mum gasped, and my Father was looking at the screen with a look of disbelief. My little sister started crying. I tried to calm her down. "Don't worry Katrina, we have great technology in this country, we'll be fine. The virus will be gone in a week, I promise" I gave smiled at her comfortingly. She smiled back. "You're right Eric, we'll be fine"

**How wrong I was**


	2. Rise And Shine, Even If You Are Dead

_Hey thanks to all who read or reviewed;_

_**MAUL83: **Thanks for the honest opinion. You will found out soon why I didn't put too much detail into Eric's surroundings._

_**E.B RAMSEY: **Thanks. I spell-checked everything; I didn't know there were mistakes. But keep in mind that I spell things in Australian, not American._

_**RUSS LIRBY: **Thanks. I might keep that idea about ships and planes in mind._

_Anyway, onto the story!_

**RISE AND SHINE, EVEN IF YOU ARE DEAD**

Eric awoke the next morning to a lot of yelling and squealing. He suspected maybe someone had party the night before, so he wandered over to the window to check it out.

A horrible sight came to his eyes. People were running past his house, and blood splattered people were chasing them. He watched as an old lady from across the street opened her door to see what was going on. In a flash one of them jumped on her, and she started screaming loudly. The scream woke everyone else up. Eric quickly ran to his parent's room. They were awake, and by the looks of it, annoyed. "What the hell is going on out there?" His Dad asked angrily. "Go have a look for yourself" Eric stammered.

His Mum and Dad both got out of bed and looked out of the window. The look on their face now resembled the one of shock that Eric had. "Oh my god" His Mum panicked. "Keep your voice down" Eric said quickly. "They'll come after us if they know we are here" His mother sat down, close to tears, then she looked at Eric "What about Katrina!" Eric rushed to her room. She was under her covers. Eric pulled them back and saw her scared expression. She didn't say a word. Eric pulled her out of bed and led her into their parent's room.

They talked about what to do, and finally came to a decision. "We will drive to the country. It could be safe there" They had 5 minutes to grab a few things, and then they snuck out to the carport. Eric's Dad was a police officer, and therefore had a GLOCK pistol, which he was holding out in front of him. They threw everything into the small four-wheel-drive and were about to get in when the old lady came over from across the street. But she didn't look normal. Here eyes were glazed, and she had blood all over her.

"Stay back" His dad said threateningly. But the lady kept coming. "Just shoot her, dad!" Eric yelled at him. But his dad seemed to be frozen, so Eric ran up to him, and put his hand over his dad's, and made him pull the trigger. With a loud bang, the senile old lady was knocked off her feet. But in a couple of seconds, she was trying to get up again.

But Eric's dad had come to his senses. "Into the car, quick!" he yelled frantically, and they all jumped in. His dad quickly revved the engine, and accelerated. This had caught the zombies' attention. They all came running at the car. Eric's dad swerved to miss them, but a few were clipped or even hit. He started driving faster and faster. He was driving extremely fast when he got onto the highway. So fast that when he saw a big group of zombies, he had no chance of breaking. They went flying off the road. Bang.


End file.
